


Cannibals? - elementary

by demonshide7



Series: The Gods are Rising (TGAR) [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: Junsu doesn't want...





	Cannibals? - elementary

Mom and the Pastor were puzzled over this baffling mystery. Not that it bothered them greatly, but it was a puzzle worth solving. Simply because the other four seemed to have no problems at this bit. It was just Junsu. If the others didn't have a problem with it, why was Junsu so...reluctant...adamant... Hell! Let's be truthful here. He refuses to do so! It started with a quiet boycott. He would suddenly disappear until it was over. Then when hard pressed about it, he shouted out his obstinate refusal! Clearly, something was amiss!

"Junsu, baby," Caro approached the boy, the pastor close behind.

"Honey, Mom won't be angry, but I have to know. Why won't you take communion?" Caro asked the child who was looking at his toes. 

The boy frowned. Caro took him in her arms and cuddled him close. "Please, baby, tell Mama."

"Idunwannabeananibal," Junsu muttered.

"What's that, baby?"

"I don't wanna eat Christ's body and drink his blood, Mom! I don't want to be a cannibal!"

Pastor had to leave the scene abruptly, leaving the helpless mother to her own devices. Pastor isn't ashamed to admit she's human. After all, God had a strange sense of humor. And today, He had to come in the shape of Junsu Tiam.


End file.
